User blog:3krok/RTR's Creepypasta review blogs
I usually like to write reviews of mine in detail, but on the talk page it looks like a wall of Text IMO, anyway, let's get reviewing. Review 1 - MortalKombat.exe - Review posted 17/02/2012 In a Nutshell Curiosity gets the best of MK fan Layne when he goes on search for an MK Fangame worth playing, He finally finds one with about 273 characters, all is well in his eyes, but behind the seemingly normal EXE file lies a secret, something a little more than Layne bargained for. Review I originally thought that an MK Kreepypasta (Get the K -shot-) wouldn't work at all, considering that the game is already gory, and has it's own screamer known as the Krypt Monster. But this changed my perspective completely, the fact that there's a serial killer behind the game, where the player chooses who to kill when they think it's just a funny list of friends. And the fatality happens to that person, whichever fatality, it's like Layne is being watched, his friends are being watched, and the spikes kill his friend Jordan, I was shaking by this time, and he gets the call from Jordan's mother, saying that he got killed, in the style of the Pit I fatality (which is the fatality Layne, playing as Chameleon, uses on Hydro) with his intestines popping out and everything. About near the end, his laptop meets it's doom, showing pictures of previous victims of the serial killer's so-called game. Ending on Jordan's impaled carcus, and the text "Layne Wins. Fatality" In court, the killer meets his justice, and Layne is watching the case on television, before he is taken away, the criminal tells Layne that, even after this, he still cannot win, and the killer knows, that this time around, Layne is watching him this time. An amazing read, worth it. Read it yourself! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/MortalKombat.exe Review 2 - Cupcakes - Review posted 18/05/2012 In a Nutshell Our pony pal Rainbow Dash is flying around when she remembers she has an activity to do with her cute friend Pinkie Pie (Pinkamena Pie). Dashie is displeased when she notices it's just 'boring cupcake making', little does Dashie know, there's a special ingredient for these cakes. Review What a rollercoaster! This fanfiction had me almost falling off my seat the whole way through, poor Dashie, getting killed by Pinkamena, and turned into a Cakebow Dash -shot-. One-by-One, our Speedy Friend's organs are teared out, and she gets adrenaline shot everytime she tries to fall asleep, this CP made me hold a grudge on Pinkie, I never liked Gilda though, so that made me happy. There's a sequel over here by our good wiki friend Weirdowiththecoffee, the pasta is ''Rocket to Insanity, ''which can be read here. This made me feel sorry for Pinkie this time around, in which ''Cupcakes ''is only a recurring nightmare of Rainbow Dash's. But she holds a knife to Pinkie, and has reflexes, thinking she's Pinkamena, killing harmless little Pinkie Pie. All in all, ''Cupcakes ''is worth a good read, it's unerving, there are little to no grammar mistakes, and this has become so famous, that you can now find a newgrounds animated version in full online. Read it yourself! You can read Cupcakes by clicking here. Be wary though, this title is rated '''NSFW, '''or "Not Safe for Work" If you get fired, don't say I didn't tell you so, K? Review 3 - I'm Everywhere - Review posted 18/05/2012 In a Nutshell All I can say is that this is a pasta about a centipede. Review Short, but I wouldn't expect a description only like-pasta to be a huge wall of text anyway, the fact that this user put the words "You cannot Escape" Those are the three words nobody wants to hear. This pasta also has a picture of the house centipede in all it's centipede-ie glory, and bugs give me the creeps, I don't know about you though, . Well, this Pasta is a good read, a small one too, so it isn't something that will kill much hours. Read it yourself! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/I'm_Everywhere Review 4 - The Masked Man - Review posted 21/05/2012 In a Nutshell A man is getting his son James prepared for Halloween when he can't help but notice a man in an awfully strange mask running about in his back garden, he ignores it, but it begins to snowball into a series of events. Review An amazing pasta, it had me gripped, and it was very mysterious. The descriptions used in this creepypasta paint a picture, and the "thing" was very creepy, lurking in the shadows and creating realistic illusions, if I'm correct. It's in the form of a dairy too, so it puts you in the place of the man and his son, in the end, there's a costume party in the neighbour's home, and little James sees the masked man's crooked smile, I don't want to spoil the ending, because it's so cool that you're gonna have to read it yourself. On a side note, the mask reminds me of Anomynous masks. Read it yourself! Just click this black text, I trust you that this pasta is really good. That's all I got for now, throw me some CPs in the comments, and I might review 'em! Review 5 - Pearl.avi - Review posted 08/06/2012 In a Nutshell A lost Spongebob episode, Mr. Krabs wants to tell Pearl she's adopted, but won't come to, so he makes Spongebob do it, but things get out of hand shortly.... ''very ''out of hand. Review Anyone else put right into the scene? No? Then you do not share my taste in CP, if you do, you'd feel the same way as I do (no sh*t). Our Yellow Bob is happily watching television, when Pearl comes in, crying, Mr. Krabs is hiding something, sobbing on his bed, Pearl makes Spongebob ask him why he's so sad. (read the synopsis) This is when I was hooked, things started getting more realistic, until I felt like I was literally thrown into a scenario at the bottom of the sea. When Pearl commit suicide, I was on the verge of crying. :'( Considering Pearl's one of my favourite fish in Bikini Bottom. A good read, if you're into something emotional like me. Sorry this was short, but I'm really, REALLY tired, I'm going to try and rest, see you all, hope you enjoyed Review 5! Read it yourself! Pearl.avi, *sigh and yawn* Review 6 - Sonic.exe - Review posted 08/07/2012 I'm back baby! After an ENTIRE month of not reviewing a single creepypasta, I'm finally back and I'm ready to let out my Creepy Critique once again! In a Nutshell , meet Tom, Tom, . Tom is a huge Sonic Fan, just like me. He hasn't heard from his friend Kyle for a few weeks, until the mail comes in. Ironically, from said friend Kyle (Kyle is a freakin' awesome name). It's a disc, (A KODAK DISC!! -shot) just an ordinary disc (except the fact it's f*ckin' paranormal as hell.) with SHARPIE ON IT! :D It says Sonic, then the dude opens it on his computer and yadda yadda on to the actual review. Review *read above except from the yadda yadda bit* Well, this creeppasta is pretty good, I mean really good! It's better than the crap I make. Well when he starts it up it's pretty normal, he sees it's Sonic 1 and he has a mini party like anyone who isn't a newfag'd do. Then he presses Start/Enter/Space/Cake to start the game and he sees a distorted title screen, he chooses Tails to start the game and he does the first level and he encounters some crazy Sonic and they play hide and seek. Then Tails dies. So he chooses Knuckles Then Knuckles dies. Then he chooses to go to bed Then he sh*ts in his bed. So he chooses Eggman. He sees Sonic for the last time in a corridor, and then a creepy pic comes up of Sonic smiling with the hyper realism, which, unfortunately, is slightly frowned upon. And then he hears whispering behind him, from a plushie which is smiling. Though, if I were in that spot, I'd glomp that motherf*cking thing! :D All in all, this is a really good creepypasta that's a good read even for a hardcore Sonic fan like myself. I'd defintely take the time to read this! The maker of this pasta actually had me shaking after this pasta, (it already has been asked for Pasta of the Month though, not sure if it made it up there with ol' Slendy and Jeff.) Read it yourself! You're in his world now. Great to be back, CPW! ^_^ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts